narutofanonfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Templat:Fair use
}} |dvd-cover= |game-cover|game-screenshot= | }} | class="fill-horiz" | } |film-poster = Gambar ini adalah sebuah poster film, dan berhak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar dimiliki oleh salah satu penerbit film atau studio yang memproduksi film tersebut. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan poster film berada :Category:Poster-Film Penggunaan Adil |film-screenshot = Gambar ini adalah screenshot dari film berhak cipta, dan hak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar dimiliki oleh studio yang memproduksi film ini, dan mungkin juga oleh aktor muncul di layar. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan screenshot:Category:Film-Screenshot Penggunaan Adil |tv-screenshot = Ini adalah screenshot dari program televisi, dan dilindungi oleh hak cipta dan/atau merek dagang. Hal ini diyakini bahwa pameran gambar resolusi rendah logo:Category:Tv-Screenshot Penggunaan Adil |video-screenshot = Gambar ini adalah screenshot dari video yang dilindungi hak cipta, dan hak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar dimiliki oleh individu atau perusahaan yang memproduksi video, dan mungkin juga oleh setiap karakter muncul di layar. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan screenshot:Category:Video-Screenshot Penggunaan Adil |game-screenshot = Ini adalah screenshot sebuah hak cipta video atau game komputer, dan berhak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar dipegang oleh perusahaan atau orang yang mengembangkan permainan. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan screenshot:Category:Game-Screenshot Penggunaan Adil |dvd-cover = Gambar ini adalah sebuah DVD cover, dan berhak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar dimiliki oleh salah satu penerbit DVD atau studio yang memproduksi DVD yang bersangkutan. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan gambar sampul DVD:Category:Dvd-Cover Penggunaan Adil |game-cover = Gambar ini adalah cover art untuk video atau game komputer, dan hak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar dimiliki oleh salah satu publisher game atau pengembang. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan gambar permainan cover art berada:Category:Game-Cover Penggunaan Adil |comic = Gambar ini adalah dari comic strip, webcomic atau dari sampul atau interior buku komik. berhak cipta untuk gambar ini kemungkinan besar dimiliki baik oleh'' 'penerbit komik''' atau penulis dan/atau artis yang menghasilkan komik tersebut. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan buku komik scan:Category:Komic Penggunaan Adil |character = Gambar ini merupakan ilustrasi sebuah karakter atau karakter-karakter didalam buku komik, video game, atau program animasi televisi atau film.berhak cipta untuk itu kemungkinan besar dimiliki baik oleh publisher/produser dan/atau artist memproduksi karya tersebut. Hal ini diyakini bahwa penggunaan gambar karya seni karakter:Category:Karakter Penggunaan Adil |logo = This is a logo of a series, organization, item, or event, and is likely protected by copyright and/or trademark. It is believed that the use of low-resolution images of logos:Category:Fair use logo | Karya ini adalah hak cipta dan tidak memiliki izin. Ini tidak jatuh ke salah satu blanket penggunaan wajar kategori yang tercantum di penggunaan adil. Namun, diyakini bahwa penggunaan karya ini:penggunaan adil}} } |logo = * Untuk menggambarkan organisasi, barang, atau peristiwa yang bersangkutan. |movie-poster = * Untuk menggambarkan film tersebut atau untuk memberikan analisis kritis terhadap isi poster atau karya seni. |film-screenshot = * Untuk identifikasi dan komentar kritis pada ID stasiun atau program dan isinya. |tv-screenshot = * Untuk menggambarkan program televisi yang bersangkutan. |video-screenshot = * Untuk menggambarkan video screenshot yang bersangkutan. |game-screenshot = * Untuk identifikasi dan komentar kritis pada: ** Komputer atau video game yang bersangkutan. ** Karakter berhak cipta dan barang-barang digambarkan di layar. |dvd-cover = * Untuk menggambarkan DVD atau serial yang bersangkutan. |game-cover = * Untuk menggambarkan permainan atau penutup yang bersangkutan. |comic = * Gambar sampul buku komik: ** Untuk menggambarkan masalah buku komik tersebut. ** Untuk menggambarkan seri buku komik berkala yang masalah ini adalah bagiannya. ** Untuk menggambarkan karakter hak cipta buku komik atau kelompok pada sampul edisi yang bersangkutan. * Gambar satu panel dari komik strip atau halaman interior sebuah buku komik: ** Untuk menggambarkan adegan atau alur cerita yang digambarkan. ** Untuk menggambarkan karakter hak cipta atau kelompok digambarkan pada panel yang Dikutip bersangkutan. * Jika tidak ada alternatif gratis ada atau dapat diciptakan namun karena tidak terbatas pada: ** Ketika gambar berisi gambar atau hal-hal lain yang mungkin merek dagang dan karena itu bahkan gambar yang ditarik oleh editor tidak akan bebas digunakan karena merek dagang. Ketika ** keaslian gambar asli diperlukan untuk menggambarkan dirinya dalam cara yang gambar secara bebas direproduksi tidak bisa menggambarkan. |character = * Untuk komentar pada karakter atau karakter yang bersangkutan. | * Untuk menggambarkan objek yang bersangkutan. * Dimana tidak setara gratis tersedia atau dapat dibuat yang memadai akan memberikan informasi yang sama. }} * pada bagian ( ), host pada server di Amerika Serikat oleh Wikia, Inc. (wikia.com) ...memenuhi syarat sebagai anime|interwiki}}Project:Fair use policy|penggunaan adil dibawah Amerika Serikat hukum berhak cipta. Penggunaan lainnya oleh gambar ini, di Wikia atau di tempat lain, mungkin saja pelanggaran berhak cipta. Lihat acg|interwiki}}Project:Fair use policy|Kebijakan penggunaan adil. ---- } |logo = Use of the logo here does not imply endorsement of the organization by the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. nor does it imply endorsement of the |name}} or Wikia, Inc. by the organization. | }} |} digunakan untuk menandai gambar berhak cipta yang digunakan untuk mendokumentasikan hal-hal tertentu. Usage * Fair use type is a fair use category that the image falls under, current ones are: ** film-poster: For scans/captures of film posters. ** film-screenshot: For screenshots of films/movies. ** tv-screenshot: For screenshots of television programs. ** video-screenshot: For screenshots of other types of video. ** game-screenshot: For screenshots of video games. ** dvd-cover: For scans/captures of dvd-covers. ** game-cover: For scans/captures of game-covers. ** comic: For scans/captures of comic covers, artwork, or panels. ** karakter: For character artwork. (Headshots, screenshots, or generally any type of capture which identifiably singles out a single character). ** logo: For logos. * If you do not specify a category it will default to a generic Fair use description for all things which do not fit within the categories but are fair use. Category:Lisensi Templat